El amor es para niños
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Natasha no puede mostrarse sin máscaras otra vez. No importa la sensación de derretirse que Wanda le genera. [Para Javi]
**_Disclamair:_** _Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece (si no, todo esto sería canon en algún universo alterno)._

 ** _Aclaración:_** _este es un pequeño regalo para la tierna Javi ( **Javichu** ). Quien me había retado a escribir crack, y entre mis ideas giró esta idea, que acabo de terminar, así que aquí está, cielo. Espero que sea de tu agrado._

* * *

Natasha hacía bailar una copa de cristal entre sus dedos. Era un movimiento distraído. Estaba en calma, en un ambiente cálido y amigable. Un momento que disfrutaba cada tanto, entre personas que había llegado a querer. Uno de sus grandes logros, luego de una vida como la Viuda negra.

—¿Un poco más, Natasha? —la voz amable la quitó de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió inconscientemente al notar que su guardia estaba baja, cuando levantó la mirada y se topó con la reluciente sonrisa de Pepper.

—Sí, por favor —aceptó que le rellenara la copa. Luego la mujer caminó hacia una mesa alejada, para buscar una bandeja con bocadillos.

Estaban en una pequeña reunión con amigos, en la torre Stark.

—¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esto? —preguntó Clint, sentado a la derecha de Natasha.

—A mi no me mires. Yo quería una fiesta de llaves* —respondió Tony—. Pepper se opuso y dijo que un intercambio de regalos era mejor. Debe ser porque son unos solterones —se burló, recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su novia, a modo de reproche. Él solo sonrió, atrayéndola a su regazo.

Natasha volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras Clint le recordaba a Tony que era casado y con tres hijos, mientras el multimillonario sostenía que esos eran todos agentes encubiertos.

La pelirroja recordaba los extraños días que tuvo, desde que Pepper le comentó sobre esa próxima reunión, donde debía llevar un regalo a su _amigo secreto._ Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al leer su nombre. Porque su _amigo_ no era un amigo, sino una _amiga_ ; algo rara, cabe decir.

Envió una mirada fugaz a la mujer más joven que parecía intentar volverse pequeña, en el sofá en que se encontraba sentada. Con ese aspecto algo perdido y frágil, desde que su hermano había muerto. Siempre parecía necesitar de algo que la completara.

Natasha se obligó a mirar su propia copa, para retirar la mirada. Desde hacía tiempo se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos protectores que la Bruja escarlata le generaba. Lo que le dejaba un cierto desasosiego que la incomodaba.

 _—El amor es para niños —le había dicho a Clint, cuando sugirió que algo le estaba sucediendo y que no eran instintos protectores, como ella decía._

— _Pues eso es una lástima —le respondió su amigo, con una sonrisa divertida—. ¡Porque estás en números rojos con ella!_

Ella no se rendía ante esa idea. No después de Bruce. Él la había dejado esperando, vulnerable y algo enfadada. Porque no era justo haberse mostrado sin máscaras frente él, solo para que se marchara ante el peligro.

No era justo, pero Natasha sabía que la vida no era justa. Así que ella; la mujer a la que le fallaron; optó por dormir. Porque soñar es el mejor escudo para la vida real. Entonces durmió, dejando a la Viuda negra tomar el control. Fría, calculadora, profesional. Ella tenía un trabajo grande del cual encargarse, que era el de pulir a los nuevos Vengadores. No importaba que entre ellos estuviera una muchacha dulce y frágil como Wanda. No importaba cuan cálida era esa chica. No importaba la sensación de derretirse que le dejaba. Natasha no podía volver a mostrarse sin máscaras para que huyeran de ella, una vez más.

Tony exclamaba algo sobre querer abrir regalos en ese mismo instante, porque quería ver la expresión de su _amigo secreto._ Y Natt volvió a centrarse en las bromas a su alrededor.

Pepper lo regañó por actuar como un niño caprichoso, pero accedió de cualquier forma.

Los obsequios fueron dejados en la entrada, para que uno de los tontos inventos de Tony los recibiera y dejara en una mesa.

El primero en abrir el suyo fue Clint.

—¡ _El señor de los anillos_! ¡¿De veras, Stark?! —gritó molesto ante la colección de libros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo descubriste que fui yo? —espetó Tony, intentando fingir inocencia luego de que riera a carcajadas. Mientras Steve y Thor curioseaban sobre ese tal Tolkien.

Todos rieron, mientras Tony sostenía que fue una buena broma para _Legolas._ Luego, se rindió y aceptó que el regalo verdadero eran pasajes para unas vacaciones familiares en _Disney World._

—Este es para Wanda —anunció Pepper.

La aludida pareció dar un pequeño brinco cuando oyó su nombre. Haciendo que Natt bebiera de su copa para ocultar la sonrisa ante el gesto tan inocente.

—¡Es ropa! —Pepper casi chilla—. Ven, puedes cambiarte por aquí —le indicaba, caminando con la más joven por el pasillo.

Natt se repetía mentalmente que no significaba nada. Que no le importaba ver a Wanda caminar con otra mujer hacia una habitación. Lo repetía como un mantra. Bebió lo que quedaba de su copa y se sirvió más. Ella no sentía nada por la chiquilla de sonrisa inocente y buenas intenciones. No sentía nada, porque es una espía de sangre fría. No importaban los enormes ojos de Wanda, ni se actitud tan amable.

La Viuda negra maldijo en ruso, cuando sintió que Natasha Romanov tomaba el control. Porque su corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa y su estómago dio un vuelco extraño: ahí estaba Wanda, con el nuevo vestido negro; corto y amplio, con la cinta roja enmarcando la cintura; y el par de zapatos de tacón rojos. Había un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Quién crees que es tu _amigo invisible_ , Brujita? —preguntó Tony.

La aludida no levantó el mentón, cuando le dedicó una mirada, a través de sus espesas pestañas, a la pelirroja; que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Natasha sonrió cuando envió a dormir a la Viuda negra y aceptó que estaba en números rojos.

Al fin y al cabo, no le importaba que el amor fuera para niños.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _esto fue tan estúpido *se pone la capucha de su sudadera para ocultarse* pero es lo que me sale cuando intento escribir algo que no sea deprimente ¡Lo siento Javi!_

 _No sé si en otros lugares lo hagan, pero con algunos amigos, en días al azar hacemos intercambios de regalos; no necesariamente en festividades. Solo por placer, para divertirnos. De ahí la idea de esto._

 _ ***** Fiesta de llaves: es una reunión de adultos casados, donde cada pareja deposita una llave en un bol y cada hombre, luego elige una al azar. Dependiendo de la llave que le toque, se emparejará por esa noche con la esposa de alguien más, con fines puramente sexuales. _

_Cualquier crítica, comentario o lo que sea, ya saben que pueden decírmelo en la cajita de comentarios. Yo se los agradeceré infinitamente._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
